


Hysterical

by Technonun



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Frankie is the ultimate gay, Hysterical Literature, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Singing, Voice Kink, hysterical singing, self conscious character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technonun/pseuds/Technonun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video had been over for a while, four or five minutes at least. Gee was stuck staring at the screen that had since faded to black. She had no idea; when Frankie said she was sending her a cool video, Gee thought she meant, like… memes, or that elephant shrew singing from Phantom of the Opera again, not… this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The video had been over for a while, four or five minutes at least. Gee was stuck staring at the screen that had since faded to black. She had no idea; when Frankie said she was sending her a cool video, Gee thought she meant, like… memes, or that elephant shrew singing from Phantom of the Opera again, not… this. Finally, something in her brain made her suck in a gulp of air, resulting in her doubling over hacking with wet eyes. She opened her phone back up with shaking fingers to the text thread with ‘FRANKIE <3 <3’ at the top. Gee guessed that her girlfriend had anticipated her reaction, and as such hadn’t sent her anything. ‘Waiting for me’ Gee thought suddenly, and that was an image, wasn’t it? She could see it in her mind, Frankie laying in her tiny bunk, biting her lip while staring at the phone screen. Her hair would be messy, eyes dilated, fingers… Gee broke that off with a sharp exhale at the heat spreading through her at the thought. She had to think about this, she had to. Maybe she wouldn’t be into it, or it would scar her from singing forever, or something, but apparently her thumbs have a mind of their own, because she’s already typed out ‘ok’ and is about to hit the send button. An image flashes across the backs of her eyes, quickly, but long enough for her to make a decision. She presses send before she can back out of it, and suddenly she feels a lot more nervous. It’s still kind of difficult to wrap her head around the idea of Frankie wanting her, really wanting her like that, because Frankie is so fucking gorgeous, and cool, and Gee’s… not ugly, she knows that. It took her a lot to accept it, though, especially in high school and college. She’s got stretch marks, and her tits aren’t exactly porn material, and her stomach is puffy and kind of weird, and she always smells a little bit like a back alley… but that last one’s her fault, at least. She can control it, and more than a lot of things she hates not having control over those other things. Frankie tells her it doesn’t matter, that she’s ‘so fucking beautiful, my God, Gee. Like a painting, like a… a sculpture or something…’, but she’s sick of having it not matter, she doesn’t want any more of “I love you despite this, or you’re cool even though…” She wants “I love you, and everything you have or do is a part of you and I love it all and yes I will get up to answer the door for the pizza guy.” Gee tosses the phone somewhere around the couch and decides to sleep before she can dig herself into a pity hole, and resolving to watch the other videos in the “Hysterical Literature” series later. 

The next morning, she wakes up by way of Mikey sitting on top of her in his pajamas, holding his phone close to his chest and leaning his head on her shoulder. “Hurguhhjal?” Gee asks intelligently. “Like eight, I think. I dunno, couldn’t sleep.” “Hehunsulap?” “Nah, I’m fine.. Ray woke me up snoring, but other than that it was fine.” “Ansemghulsap?” “Yeah, there’s a pot on right now.” Gee beamed sleepily up at the coolest little brother on the planet. “Luhbfuoo, Myykooo.” He grinned, and pushed his glasses up his long, thin nose. “Love you, too, Gee. Now get the fuck up, I want that cushion.”  
Frankie and Ray came in not long after that, and without words, everyone shifted around to make room. Frankie came straight to Gee’s lap, curling herself up and shoving her cold feet under Gee’s thighs. Gee hissed and batted uselessly at her girlfriend, who just giggled and laid a smacking kiss on her cheek. “Good morning, babe.” Gee blushed and ducked her head under Frankie’s armpit so she couldn’t see as she replied “Morning. Why are you guys up, it’s like eight am?” Ray gave her the look he gave her the time she tried to wear every item of clothing on the bus, and then almost passed out because it was July and she was wearing nine sweaters. “Dude, it’s storming, we couldn’t sleep through the thunder. How did you not notice?” Gee lifted her head and slipped a finger under the shades to pull them up, watching as rain pelted the window with enough force that she could feel the little thwacks off her finger through the glass. “Oh,” she said rather dumbly. Mikey snorted and rolled out from underneath everyone, and, pulling up his pajama pants with little easter eggs on them, headed to the kitchen. “Get me coffee, bitch!” A minute later, as a steaming cup was thrust into her hands, Gee was reminded again of how she had the coolest brother ever.  
{--------------------------------------}


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit content will come soon, i promise you. i want to build it up a bit.

Gee was in the band's dressing room that evening, warming up for a show that would start within the hour. Her headphones were on and she was tuned in to her shitty little mp3 player that Mikey had picked up for her a few months ago, after she complained that the bus was too noisy and it "didn't help her creative mindset, Mikey!" She paced around the room now while Mikey and Ray strummed in the corner and Frankie put on makeup in the cracked mirror leaning against the cement block walls. Her blonde mohawk was particularly spiky tonight, and with bottom lip between her teeth, she tried to slick it back the best she could without the help of any product. Frankie hadn't said anything to Gee about the video yet, but every so often she'd send Gee a smolder (which Gee didn't even know real people did, what the hell?) that made Gee short of breath and pink in the cheeks. Frankie looked at her now, Gee realized, as she had stopped pacing behind Frankie, who was sitting on the torn carpet in front of the mirror.  
Frankie met her gaze in the glass and smiled hazily. "Hey, baby," Frankie purred, reaching a hand behind her to grip none too softly at Gee's hip through her tight jeans and black sweatshirt. Frankie's hazel eyes were red rimmed and dazed, and Gee had to suppress a sigh. Her girlfriend was extra touchy feely when she got stoned, and the sly grin on her face indicated that tonight would be no exception. "Who'd you even buy from, we just got here like an hour ago?" Gee sank down onto the floor next to Frankie, allowing herself to be pulled almost onto the smaller girl's lap. Frankie just hummed and mumbled something about "some dudes out front, babe, I don't really know." as she wrapped her arms around Gee's waist. Even after all this time, it still made her stiffen, the way Frankie's strong, tattooed arms brushed against her chubby stomach. No matter how many times she was reassured that she was pretty, or how vehemently, because Frankie was wont to drag her tongue across Gee's whole torso, licking and sucking until Gee said that she loved herself, whining and arching up to grab at Frankie's hair to pull her closer to where she was wanted, and only then would Frankie drag her tongue down, and down and down... "Gee? You okay?" "Hmm?" Gee noticed with a blush that she had been completely zoned out, staring at Frankie's mouth, who was looking at her with a crooked, confused grin. "What're you thinkin' about, baby?" Gee blushed even harder and squirmed; with the way that Frankie's hot breath hit her neck, she needed friction. She swore that she felt more like a teenager now than she did back then, she had a total hair trigger. Frankie noticed this, and just raised her (perfect, dammit) eyebrow and giggled, before suddenly darkening her gaze in a way that made Gee's stomach swoop and her legs tighten. "Oh, yeah?" Frankie always knew.  
Gee just nodded and bit her lip, glancing down quickly at Frankie's mouth and gulping before looking back up with a pleading expression. Frankie just had that effect on her, it was like her body physically hurt unless her mouth was somewhere on her guitarist. Frankie shot a quick glance back at Ray and Mikey, who were still heavy in conversation and in their own world, before leaning forward just so to nuzzle under Gee's ear and just breathe. Gee shuddered, like an actual full body shake and her toes clenched in her old Converse. She let out a low whine and shifted toward Frankie, biting her lip and practically bouncing in place. Frankie shot out a hand, amazingly dextral for being as high as she was not too long ago, and clenched Gee's thigh hard enough to make her freeze and whimper a bit. They were both breathing heavily now, and Gee's eyes were fluttering shut and she tried to subtly push her chest onto Frankie's arm, her nipples were so hard that they actually ached, also keeping as still as she could. She and Frankie never got into the whole dom/sub thing, but in times like this, when Gee so obviously needed to be taken care of, the situation arranges itself.  
"Can you be good, Gee?" Oh, God, Frankie's voice did the thing it did when she was... well, when she was getting fucked. God, Gee inhaled sharply and tried to nod her head but ended up rubbing it against Frankie's hot skin instead. Frankie was opening her mouth to say something, but then- "Hey, guys, we need to start heading out. The first opener's almost done, and we need to be ready to go on right as they come off. Gee, are you okay? You look kind of warm." As Ray leaned forward to press his hand to her head, Frankie swatted it away with a giggle that was just a bit too forced. "We're fine, you two go on ahead. We'll be right there, just let me finish my makeup." Ray and Mikey left, and as soon as the metal door clanked shut behind them, Frankie turned to Gee. "Look, baby. You're not making this easy for me. I want to play a good show, and I can't do that if all I'm thinking about if getting my face between your legs as soon as I can. I need you to gross me out, I can't go out there like this." Frankie's pupils were dilated and as she spoke, she rolled her hips gently down on to the floor and frowned, squeezing her thighs. Gee took a few minutes to compute; she had just gone from getting eye fucked by her girlfriend to having to turn her... off. "Um, Jesus, Frankie, I... I found a really long white hair in my ass crack the other day? That was pretty gross. It was just one, and I had to tweeze it. Imagine me with a Gandalf beard growing out of my asshole, how about that?" Frankie looked awestruck. "Jesus Christ, I love you so much." She pressed a quick searing kiss to Gee's lips and laughed when Gee whined and tried to follow her mouth as she stood up.  
"C'mon, baby girl. We've got a show to play. But hey, hotel night."


	3. 3

The show that night was on fire; the kids in the audience shouted words back to Gee and her band behind her, just like she had dreamed of all those months ago, laying in bed with wet eyes and a heavy heart, clutching her thin blankets between shaking fingers, just wishing someone would curl up behind her and make it okay. It made Gee stop for just a moment in the middle of Prison, as she looked out over the room and into the eyes of anyone she could see that far into, and her chest clenched so painfully she had to take a deep hitching breath instead of singing about doing push ups in drag. Luckily, the rest of the band didn't seem to notice except for Mikey, who just leaned on her shoulder the next time she made the rounds of the stage. She dragged her fingers through his lanky hair and squeezed his arm before he gently shook her off to lope over towards Ray. At that moment, Frankie bounded up and shoved her sweaty head into Gee's armpit and nuzzling in while still playing. Gee dropped her head to leave a kiss on top of Frankie's hair, getting hit with a wave of "I haven't really showered in like 9 days," stink, to which she wrinkled her nose and pushed Frankie down. Frankie, who obviously hadn't taken to heart what Gee had told her backstage, fell to her knees audibly and gazed up at Gee with a slick, hot open mouth and glazed eyes. Gee's breath caught in her throat, and she only thanked herself that she knew her songs well enough not to be distracted by her girlfriend in such a position. Frankie could see what her submissive posture did to Gee, and rubbed her face on Gee's thigh and whined, shoving herself with her entire body like she was trying to force herself to meld into the other girl. Frankie's hair had gone floppy, and it was so suddenly endearing that Gee was reminded of the young, chubby girl with ugly dreads and an infectious giggle that had first joined their band. Frankie wasn't very subtle, not back then and not now. While recording Bullets, Frankie would sit on the couch outside the small booth and watch with wide eyes as Gee sang her soul out about vampires and love and loss and blood, and she would get a dreamy look in her eyes. Gee had always had a little crush on her, ever since Mikey dragged her to see Pencey Prep at some Eyeball thing, and when Frankie took the stage, grinning and nursing a bottle of beer, Gee felt her face heat up and her lips got dry, much as they were doing now. Gee walked away with a pointed look and a small wink, and Frankie smirked and knee walked over to the side of the stage where she dropped her head and watched her colorful fingers play while Gee yelled about the Hotel Bella Muerte. 

"Oh, fuck, uhnn..." Gee was face-down on the Motel's comforter, gripping the closest pillowcase as her hips worked up and down over Frankie's face. The room was dark still, the two girls hadn't turned the light on before Gee was pushed on her stomach and then grabbed from behind, her girlfriend rutting against her with a slick, hot open mouth. Frankie was nothing but enthusiastic, letting out a deep chested moan herself, and pointing her tongue to fuck deeper into Gee, who whimpered and ground herself down onto her girlfriend. Frankie slithered a hand from where she had been gripping Gee's curvy hip up to her nipple and twisted, making Gee squeal and clench her cunt around Frankie's tongue. "God, baby girl, you're so fucking good," Frankie panted, lifting up to suck in air, fucking into Gee with two fingers and watching as her moans and choked off sounds got louder and shorter as she got closer to climax. "Oh, oh Jesus, Frankie, I'mma... Oh, fuck me, oh God, I *huh* I caaann't..." Gee stuttered out a gasping breath and slurred off into a deep groan and her eyes rolled back into her head and her hips snapped up, coating Frankie's fingers with wet heat. It took her a few moments to comeback to herself, floating out in the void space of a good orgasm, but when she did, Frankie's head was down and The Smashing Pumpkins were still playing out of the tinny speakers of her phone. Gee shakily raised herself onto her elbows, wiping sweat from her naked chest to see Frankie rocking down on her own fingers while her face twitched in pleasure. The music couldn't drown out the wet sounds as Frankie fucked herself, or the heavy pants she let out on every thrust. Gee lightly kicked her side and giggled when Frankie whimpered in displeasure, taking her fingers out of herself. "Come 'ere." Gee's voice was hoarse and croaky from both singing and moaning her heart out, and she blushed a little bit upon hearing how fucked out she sounded. Frankie just smirked and bounced onto the bed, crawling in between Gee's legs and laying spread eagled on her girlfriend. "Hi," she smiled into Gee's chest, laying with her head down to listen to her heartbeat. Gee smiled, feeling her cheeks puff up, and delicately smoothed Frankie's hair off of her face. "Hey, baby." Frankie hummed and nuzzled down into Gee's softness, feeling herself slow down, her imminent climax waning away. "Come get in the shower with me?"

In the end, it only took a little bit of convincing to get Gee into the shower, and that convincing was just Frankie glancing over her shoulder coyly at Gee as she walked into the bathroom. The water pelting Frankie's back felt heavenly, and she let her callused fingers dip down between her thighs, closing her eyes and rolling her neck when she brushed her clit. Gee stood behind her, lathering shampoo in Frankie's short hair while kissing along her shoulder blades. When she noticed the provocative action,she squawked indignantly and dragged her own fingertips lightly down Frankie's back. Frankie was trembling, the internal and external heat she felt was getting to be too much, and she leaned against the shower wall. Gee's fingers found her folds and dipped into where she was the warmest, right into her core and Frankie whimpered as Gee roughly teased the outside of her pussy. She gulped. "Baby... Please?" Gee smiled and hummed. "Please what?" Her tone was teasing, but she was already making her way down to kneel in front of Frankie, between her legs. "Please, please just fuck me, Gee, oh..." Gee leaned her head up, straining her neck to lick a wide flat stripe up and down, before sucking on Frankie's lips and kissing her like it was her mouth that Gee's tongue was laving into. Frankie bucked up and rocked against Gee's firm grip around her ass, bouncing her head off the wall behind her. "God-"Frankie spat, squeezing her thighs around Gee's head like a vice. She threaded her tattooed fingers through Gee's wet hair and pulled her tighter to her body, sighing in pleasure when the moan that Gee let out vibrated against her fold and reverberated into her core. "Mmmmm, love having my mouth on you, Frankie. Always taste so good, so wet for me." Suddenly, a finger joined the tongue that was poking into Frankie, immediately curving and rubbing to find her G-spot. Before Frankie got with Gee, no one she'd ever been with (including herself) had ever stimulated her G-spot, and after the first time Gee and she had had sex, after making her squirt across her Ninja Turtles bed sheets, Gee was infuriated that she had gone almost twenty two years without her "magic fuckin' fingers, Frankie." They certainly were magical, as Frankie began to feel the tightening and pulsing of her lower abdomen, the way that her pussy was squeezing around Gee, and they were Frankie's fingers. "Fuck, I love you!" With that, Frankie let go of the pressure in her body and let out a yelp of pleasure, shakily lowering her body to the shower floor. The water was cold, and Frankie's chest was heaving. Gee wished, not for the first time that she had a photographic memory, because the picture that was painted was one that she wished she could replicate.


End file.
